


[podfic] Let Me Run Away With You

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: "So," Peter says, after an hour or so of driving in tense silence, "I assume we're going back to your beloved Beacon Hills?""No," Stiles tells him, without even looking up from the restorative paste he's administering to Derek's wounds. And isn't that surprising?"No?""I took the GPS out of Roscoe and I hacked into some of your accounts to get him travel-ready. I don't care where we go Peter, but I don't want to go back to Beacon Hills," there's a desperation in his voice that makes Peter's skin crawl, though he has no idea why, "please.""Okay," Peter agrees softly.[Or: The one where Stiles is in a very bad place, and Peter and Derek manage to unwittingly save him from himself while he saves them from themselves.]





	[podfic] Let Me Run Away With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Run Away With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179539) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



This fic is all about the delicious hurt/comfort (for me). And its soooo good. 

Thanks to Whispering_Sumire for giving me permission to podfic. 

[Download the m4a here](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-let_me_run_away_with_you/teen_wolf-let_me_run_away_with_you.m4a) | [Download the mp3 here](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-let_me_run_away_with_you/teen_wolf-let_me_run_away_with_you.mp3)


End file.
